


Comfort In The Night/You're There To Remind Me

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that is good I will give you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In The Night/You're There To Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts), [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this my way of thanking EzmEmily and OnlyOneKingLoki as I really can't thank them both enough. This is also a thank you fic for EzmEmily, because of all the fics she's written me lately thank you so much. This is my first Vampire comfort sex fic, hope you all enjoy. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Their castle was dimly lit by candles, Tom found himself sitting on the window sill waiting for his husband.

When Chris came, he looked a bit out of sorts. "Something wrong darling?" Tom asked softly. Chris told him what happened, how some vampire made a remark that Tom could do so much better than him.

 How he felt like he was unattractive. "Whoever that was, they are not important you are the most attractive creature I've ever seen" Tom said wrapping his arms around Chris's waist.

"Tom" Chris said as he turned him around. "Come here, let me show you through my eyes" he whispered and began to undress his husband.

Chris closed his eyes, till Tom laid him down on their bed, encouraging him to open his eyes. He did slowly, looking into Tom's.

"I'm going to show you, all that you mean to me" Tom whispered baring his fangs to Chris.

Chris closes his eyes, he felt Tom graze his fangs against his neck slightly before they sank as gently as he could into his skin. He sucked a little bit, after all he wanted Chris fully awake for this.

Chris looked into Tom's eyes, moaning softly as he licked the small puncture wounds. He then trailed kisses all over Chris's chest, letting his hands roam till one finger slipped inside of him.

Chris gasped at the sensation, then another finger slipped in and a third till he was ready.

Tom slowly slipped inside Chris, "You like that my love?" Tom moaned softly on his skin. "Yes" Chris gasped as Tom began moving.

 "Look at you, you're so beautiful I want you to see yourself through my eyes" Tom whispered as he kissed his husband with a fiery passion.

Chris moaned into the kiss, letting his hands roam on Tom as they moved together. "Do you see, just how amazing you are?" Tom moaned as he thrust deeper.

 "Tom! Yes!" Chris moaned loudly. "Louder" he moaned changing his angles as the pace began to quicken a bit.

"Tom…Tom…Tom…." Chris moaned louder and louder till he felt his climax approaching. Tom began to stroke him and then it happened they both climaxed in a loud roar ridding it out together.

"Oh Tom, that was amazing" Chris said catching his breath. "You're the amazing one Chris, don't ever forget that"  Tom said softly kissing his heart. "I won't, I have you to remind me" he whispered as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
